Impounded
Impounded 'is Will's first mission in "Heartland". It is given to him by Trey Stevens Objectives *Knock out the officer *Enter the station *Find the files *Return the files to the store Script ''Will walks into the hobby shop Trey works at and walks up to the counter, calling out to Trey, who is writing notes on a scrap of paper on the other side of the counter 'Will: '''Hey, Trey- '''Trey: '''Yo, Will dude! '''Will: '''Yo. Anyway, uh...the V200 I ordered in yet? '''Trey: '''Ah...let me check the back. ''Trey walks into the backroom for a few seconds. While he's in the backroom, Will looks at the note Trey was writing. After a few seconds, Trey comes back empty-handed '''Trey: '''Sorry dude, they aren't coming in 'till next Tuesday. '''Will: '''Ah...shame. '''Trey: '''Yeah. But hey, we got a special going on minifigures, buy two packs, get one free- '''Will: '''Right, right. Look, it's cool. But hell...these notes...looks like you're gonna try to break into that trooper station- '''Trey: ''*Makes "shushing" noises* Shut up, dude! This is total secret ninja stuff- '''Will: '''Right, right. Okay. So, how're you gonna pull this off with just you and a couple of staties? '''Trey: '''Well...uh...I've been thinking about sneaking in there, get hold of a uniform, and get some files- '''Will: '''Files? '''Trey: '''Yeah, I just need to find out about one of my new neighbors. He's a fucking lunatic, I tell you what- '''Will: '''Alright, alright. Need any help? ''Trey looks at Will skeptically 'Will: '''I mean, it sure beats watching the tube, waiting for that V200 to come in. ''Trey looks around suspiciously before he walks out behind the counter 'Trey: '''Right, come on. ''Trey walks outside with Will following him. They walk up to a parked sedan 'Will: '''Nice car. '''Trey: '''Thanks. It's my Dad's. Anyway... ''Trey opens the trunk to the car 'Trey: '''Hop in. '''Will: '''What- '''Trey: '''Hop in- '''Will: '''Why? '''Trey: '''You need to get into the station, right? You get in the trunk, I park it in, say...a handicapped spot, it gets towed to the station, and you hop out and get the files. Groovy? ''Will thinks for a few seconds and climbs into the trunk as he talks to Trey 'Will: '''Alright, this better be a good plan. '''Trey: '''Don't worry amigo. It's foolproof. ''Trey closes the door to the trunk as the screen cuts to black. After a few seconds, the scene cuts to the exterior of the sedan in the impound lot a few hours later as Will opens the trunk, exits, and stretches as he mutters to himself 'Will: '''Goddamn, feels good to be in the open again. ''The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to knock out a police officer guarding the impound garage The player knocks the officer out. Once the player does so, the fades to black, only to clear up a few seconds later to reveal that Will is wearing the officer's uniform The player is instructed to enter the station The player enters the station. The player is then instructed to search the station for the files on Trey's neighbor. After entering the station, a receptionist makes small talk with Will 'Receptionist: '''Hey, you knew here? I haven't seen you around before. '''Will: '''Yeah, I'm new. I got transfered here from, uh...the Cumberland station...yeah. '''Receptionist: '''We don't have a station in Cumberland. '''Will: '''Yeah you do, it's right next door to the...train station. '''Nearby Officer: '''Local train hasn't run through Cumberland in ten years. '''Will: '''Oh look at you, acting all smart and stuff. How about you let me do my job and you get back to...whatever it is you're doing. ''The player finds the files. The player is then instructed to return them to the hobby shop The player arrives at the hobby shop. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Trey is writing down more notes as he sits behind the counter. As he writes notes, Will walks up to the counter, still dressed as a state trooper. Trey looks up and notices that Will is dressed as a state trooper 'Trey: '''Hey, look who shows up! Johnny Law! '''Will: '''You're goddamn right I'm Johnny Law. ''The two of them laugh as Will gives Trey the files. Trey takes the files as Will talks 'Will: '''Anyway, uh, here's the files and stuff. '''Trey: '''Thanks amigo. Hey, meet me at my place sometime, yeah? We can go further into my plan. '''Will: '''Alright, 'till next time. '''Trey: '''Later on, my amigo. ''Will walks out of the store Mission Passed